fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Vederklauw: Klad
Mijn plannen Eén van mijn plannen voor deze wiki is een soort alternatief einde op het boek 'Allemaal willen we de hemel' van Els Beerten. Ik ben er wel nog niet aan uit hoe ik dit precies ga aanpakken. Maar ik kan wel al zeggen waarom. Reden: op het einde sterft Ward, één van de hoofdpersonages, op een tragische manier. Ik zou graag een idee uitwerken van wat er gebeurd zou zijn mocht hij niet zijn gestorven. Wat er dan met hem gebeurd zou zijn en zo. Voor de rest heb ik eigenlijk vooral plannen voor een aantal kortverhalen. Twee projecten waar ik momenteel aan bezig ben zijn 'Het Tweede Jungleboek' en 'Agartha'. Ik denk ook dat ik in de toekomst nog een aantal (kort)verhalen wil plaatsen met iets meer humor. Een nieuw verhaal waar ik ook al een tijdje aan zit te denken is een vervolg op 'Smokkelkinderen', geschreven door Jacques Vriend. Ik heb hier al goed over nagedacht en het verhaal zou niet zo lang zijn. Dus er is een goede kans dat het op deze wiki komt. Vervolg op 'Smokkelkinderen': de Duivelsvingers Het was aardedonker in de stenen tunnel toen Erik er zich almaar dieper in waagde. De tunnel had een soort magische aantrekkingskracht waaraan hij niet kon ontsnappen. Steeds verder liep hij het duister in. Helemaal achterin zijn hoofd hoorde hij het ongeruste gemompel van zijn ouders toen hij het huis uitliep. Een gevoel van schuld overviel hem, maar hij luisterde er niet naar. Opeens trok iets hem uit de betovering. De stenen wanden om hem heen begonnen opeens te schudden. Met een huivering van ontzetting besefte hij dat de stutbalken het niet lang meer hielden. De tunnel was aan het instorten... Met een schok wordt Arie wakker. Verwilderd kijkt hij om zich heen. In het halfduister van zijn kamertje op kostschool kan hij nog net zijn nachtkastje naast hem en het voeteneind van zijn bed onderscheiden. Godzijdank! Het was dus gewoon maar een kwade droom; niets om zich zorgen over te maken. Arie grinnikt even terwijl hij het zweet van zijn voorhoofd veegt. Hij droomde dat zijn vader, net zoals een jaar geleden, weer werd opgepakt door de commiezen. Nou, dat is bepaald geen pretje. Maar gelukkig is Corneel, zoals zijn vader heet, al een hele poos weer vrij. Met weemoed denkt Arie aan hoe zijn vader vroeger was. Voor het begin van het nieuwe schooljaar ging hij regelmatig met zijn makkers op pad om boter over de grens met België te smokkelen. Altijd in het holst van de nacht. Hierbij moesten ze steeds voorbij de commiezen en de douanebeambten aan de grenspost geraken. Dat is altijd een gevaarlijke onderneming, zelfs 's nachts. Maar sinds vader Corneel in de Morgenster werkt, weigert hij nog te smokkelen. Arie kan zich nog maar al te goed herinneren hoe vaak zijn vaders makkers bij hem hadden aangedrongen terug mee te doen. Maar Corneel weigerde iedere keer. Langs de ene kant vindt Arie dat maar best, want zo belandt zijn vader niet opnieuw in de gevangenis. Langs de andere kant vindt hij het wel erg voor vaders vrienden. Hij hoopt maar dat hij zelf nooit zo'n keuze zal moeten maken. Hij en Toon zijn al heel erg lang vrienden, wat best vreemd is, want Toons vader is een commies. Maar dat doet er voor hen beiden niet toe. En zo is iedereen tevreden. Draaiend en kerend in een vergeefse poging de slaap te vatten begint Arie het gevoel te krijgen dat hij zich iets moet herinneren. Maar wat precies? Heeft hij iets afgesproken met Toon en Lisa, die ook op de kostschool verblijven? Nee, dat is het niet. Hoe hard Arie ook nadenkt, hij kan het zich niet herinneren. Uiteindelijk besluit hij zijn bed maar uit te komen en het raampje van zijn kamer open te zetten. Misschien brengt wat frisse lucht zijn geheugen terug. Mogelijk verhaal Een van de nevenpersonages uit mijn Verstoten-verhaal is Francis. In de originele boeken is hij zeer zenuwachtig en diep in zichzelf gekeerd. In de door mij geschreven exclusieve scène is hij echter al een stuk zelfverzekerder en ook gelukkiger. Ik ben best benieuwd hoe hij dat precies gedaan heeft. Daarom zou er ooit zo'n verhaal kunnen komen, al ben ik dat nog niet zeker. Ik heb bovenstaande mogelijkheid al wat uitgewerkt, al ben ik niet zeker of het er ook effectief komt. De Kronieken van Narnia: de tovenaarsleerling Een vreemde jongen Dit verhaal speelt zich af in de tijd dat de ouders van onze grootouders nog maar kleine kinderen waren. In een klein stadje, dat niet ver van Brussel lag, woonde een jong meisje. Met haar is dit vreemde verhaal begonnen. Ik denk dat ik maar meteen moet zeggen dat dat meisje het niet al te makkelijk had. Haar ouders woonden in een klein, krakkemikkig huisje en verdienden nauwelijks genoeg om zichzelf eten te geven, laat staan hun dochter. Daarom was het meisje, Polly heette ze, verplicht om elke dag in het bos naar bessen en wilde kruiden te zoeken. Op een vroege lentedag was het weer eens zover. Met een mandje in haar hand werd ze het bos in gestuurd. Vlug baande ze zich een weg naar de plaats waar ze wist dat de bessenstruiken stonden. Maar eenmaal daar deed ze een nare ontdekking: geen enkele van de bessen was rijp. De lente was pas laat gekomen, en daardoor had het langer geduurd dan normaal voordat de struik zijn vruchten liet groeien. Polly zocht en zocht, maar vond niet één rijpe bes. Ze wilde echter niet opgeven en besloot dieper het bos in te gaan. Ze kende het hier zo'n beetje, dus echt bang was ze niet. Goed rondkijkend liep ze verder, totdat ze opeens de muur van een vervallen huis in de gaten kreeg. Polly wist dat er al jaren niemand meer in dat huisje woonde, dus ze werd nog steeds niet bang. Langs de voet van de muur stonden hoge bossen kattenkruid. Dat was niet zo lekker als bosbessen, maar gekookt was het best goed te eten. Dus liep Polly ernaartoe, liet zich op haar knieën zakken en begon de stengels met wortels en al uit de grond te trekken. Ze ging zo op in haar bezigheid dat ze de stem de eerste keer niet hoorde. De tweede keer echter schrok ze ervan. Een jongen met een vuil gezicht en vettig haar keek over het muurtje op haar neer. Zijn glimlach was vriendelijk, maar de schrammen op zijn kaak deden Polly toch achteruit deinzen. 'Wie ben jij?' vroeg de jongen. 'Weet je dan niet dat dat kattenkruid van de tovenaar is?' Bijna meteen was Polly haar angst vergeten. 'Tovenaar?' echode ze zonder de moeite nemen zichzelf voor te stellen. 'Je kunt me veel wijsmaken, maar dit niet.' De jongen keek opeens gekwetst, maar toen lachte hij weer. 'O, weet je dat wel zeker? Mijn meester is een tovenaar. En een verdraaid goede ook.' Daar moest Polly zo hard op lachen dat haar buik bijna pijn deed. 'Klaar met lachen, giecheltrien?' ging de jongen verder toen ze wat gekalmeerd was. Daar werd ze wel een beetje kwaad om. 'Ik ben geen giecheltrien!' snauwde ze. 'Mijn naam is Polly, als je het wil weten.' De jongen leunde nog wat verder over de rand van de muur en stak zijn hand uit. 'Aangenaam. Ik ben Dimitri.' Het kostte de kinderen enige moeite om elkaars hand te schudden, maar toen Polly op haar tippen ging staan, lukte het nog net. 'Wil je anders eens komen kijken hier?' bood de jongen aan. Even aarzelde Polly. Zou ze niet terug moeten naar haar ouders? Maar haar nieuwsgierigheid was zo groot geworden, dat ze dan toch maar instemde. Vanuit de tuin gooide Dimitri een paar stevige blokken hout over de muur. Polly stapelde ze op elkaar en maakte zodoende een soort trapje. Dimitri hielp haar het laatste stukje over de muur. Algauw stonden ze in de tuin aan de andere kant. Het was er een echte woestenij. Het onkruid tierde welig en de muren waren grotendeels begroeid met klimplanten. 'Kom', zei Dimitri, 'dan laat ik je mijn meester zijn lab zien.' Ze gingen door een vervallen houten deur naar binnen. In het huisje was het vochtig en muf. Spinnenwebben zaten in elke hoek, en muizenkeutels lagen op de grond. Maar dat viel Polly allemaal niet op. De tafels en de stoelen stonden vol met potten, kruidenrekken en rekjes met proefbuizen. Boeken over tovenarij en kruidenkunde stonden in een grote kast opgestapeld. 'Dit is niet van een tovenaar', vond Polly. 'Dit is van een natuurkundige.' Dimitri keek haar beledigd aan. 'Niet zomaar een natuurkundige. Hier woont mijn meester, en hij is een echte tovenaar!' Zijn stem klonk opeens hoger, en voor het eerst klonk hij echt een beetje kwaad. Maar voor Polly erop in kon gaan klonk er een nieuwe stem. 'Dat heb je goed gezegd, mijn jongen.' Polly schrok zich een hoedje toen een lange, magere man met een haakneus en een sikje de kamer inkwam. 'Ik zie dat we een bezoekster hebben', lachte hij met krakende, hoge stem. 'Dit is mijn meester', verklaarde Dimitri en hij boog even. De man boog terug en bekeek Polly eens goed. 'Mmm, eens zien. Een jongen en een meisje. Precies wat ik nodig had.' Deze woorden verontrustten Polly nog meer, maar Dimitri zei tegen haar: 'Rustig maar. Hij is te vertrouwen.' Tegen zijn meester vervolgde hij: 'Was u nog met iets nieuws bezig?' Daarop glimlachte de man mysterieus, en hij nam een gouden zakhorloge uit zijn zak. 'Kom eens hier, meisje, en draai een uur.' Omdat Polly nog steeds nogal bang was, durfde ze eerst niet. Maar Dimitri vond dat hij te vertrouwen was, en hém vertrouwde ze wel. Uiteindelijk liep ze voorzichtig naar voren en nam het zakhorloge in haar hand. Ze draaide een uur in. Vijf over negen, om precies te zijn. En het volgende moment was ze verdwenen. Meteen keek Dimitri verschrikt om zich heen. 'Waar is ze? Wat hebt u met haar gedaan?' Voor hij in paniek kon raken, merkte hij dat zijn meester hem breed grijnzend aankeek. 'Dit horloge', zei hij, 'is er niet zomaar een. Ik heb het deze ochtend gevonden, en ik zag meteen dat het een bijzonder ding was. Maar ik moest het zeker weten, dus daarom liet ik het testen op jouw vriendinnetje.' Dimitri liep rood aan, maar hij durfde zijn meester niet te beledigen. 'Waarom deed u het zelf niet?' vroeg hij. 'Ik?' lachte de ma,. 'Ik ben niet gek. Maar als je haar terug wilt halen, ga je gang. En als je wilt terugkomen, moet je gewoon twaalf uur ingeven. Maar pas op: water is zeer gevaarlijk voor dit ding.' Even wist Dimitri niet wat te doen of zeggen. Na een tijdje liep hij toch met knikkende knieën naar de man toe, nam het zakhorloge vast en draaide vijf over negen. Amper een paar seconden later bevonden de kinderen zich in een land dat vol weelderig groen stond en vervuld was van leven... Charn Volverbazing keken Polly en Dimitri om zich heen. Vlak voor hen bevond zich een grote brede laan. Aan weerskanten groeide hoof, verend gras en waren er bloemen, evenals een paar bomen. Dat zou op zich niet zo vreemd geweest zijn, ware het niet dat het gras hier abnormaal hoog was. Zelfs de bomen leken hier te hoog. 'Godallemachtig!' riep Polly. 'Zijn wij gekrompen of zo?' Daar had Dimitri kennelijk geen antwoord op klaar. Zijn ogen waren wijd opengesperd van verbazing. 'W-we zijn in een andere wereld, denk ik', mompelde hij tenslotte. 'Dat horloge is betoverd.' Polly wou hem net scherp toesnauwen dat ze dat intussen wel al in de gaten had, toen een geluid haar in de rede viel. 'Wat was dat?' Dimitri had het ook gehoord. Het klonk een beetje als het rinkelen van metalen potten, maar er was ook een ander geluid bij. Een soort gesnerp, en het kwam van een eindje verder op de baan. Het klonk almaar dichter en dichter, en toen de oorsprong van het geluid bekend raakte, geloofden Dimitri en Polly hun eigen ogen niet. Een koets passeerde hen, en wat voor een. Het was een gigantisch ding, veel groter dan de koetsen die Polly in de stad wel eens had gezien. Maar wat het pas echt angstaanjagend maakte, was dat het rijtuig werd voortgetrokken door twee enorme sprinkhanen. Ze waren minstens drie meter lang, en hun bruin gespikkelde lijven reflecteerden het zonlicht. 'Ho! Stop!' klonk het vanuit de korts, en de sprinkhanen hielden terstond halt. De deur van de koets zwaaide open en een gezicht kwam tevoorschijn. Hij had een kind kunnen zijn, ware het niet dat hij bijna twee meter lang was. Tegenover hem zat, met de rug naar hem toe, een nors kijkende, oudere man, die ongeveer net zo lang was als de sprinkhanen en hen blijkbaar ook aanvoerde. 'Dag, jullie twee', groette de jongen de kinderen. 'Wat doen jullie hier?' Even was het stil. Toen stelde Polly de vraag die op haar tong lag. 'Zijn wij gekrompen?' Daar moest de jongen wel even om lachen. 'Ja, blijkbaar wel. Ik ben, schat ik, ongeveer zo oud als jullie en ik ben al twee meter. Jullie daarentegen...' En hij grinnikte nog eens. 'Zie je wel dat wij niet gekrompen zijn!' siste Dimitri zachtjes voor hij zich weer tot de jongen richtte. 'Waar zijn wij?' Voor er een antwoord gegeven kon worden, zei de koetsier: 'Hoogheid, dit zijn vreemdelingen. U weet wat de gevolgen kunnen zijn als u mensen vertrouwt die u niet kent. Bovendien wordt u in het koninklijk paleis verwacht.' Maar daar had de jongen geen oren naar. 'Sorry, koetsier, maar ik begrijp us standpunt echt niet.' Hoewel het beleefd klonk, klonk het ook heel gereserveerd. 'Deze mensen zijn zo klein, dat ik ze makkelijk een enorme dreun kon geven als ik dat wilde. Bovendien zijn het kinderen, net als ik, en ze zijn duidelijk verdwaald. U wilt ze toch niet zomaar achterlaten?' De koetsier mopperde nog even, maar liet Polly en Dimitri dan toch maar instappen. Zij het wel met wat hulp, natuurlijk, want de koets was veel te groot om alleen in te stappen. Het rijtuig zette zich in beweging zodra de sprinkhanen hun weg verder vervolgden. De groene wereld ging langzaam aan de ogen van de kinderen voorbij, tot Polly opeens riep: 'Kijk daar!' Niet ver voor hen bevond zich een enorme houten poort met twee grote wachttorens. Aan weerskanten van de poort stond een poortwachter. De mannen waren zeker drie meter hoog. Ze knikten even toen ze de korts zagen aankomen, en deden vervolgens de poort open. 'Welkom in Charn', zei de jongen vriendelijk. Het was beslist de vreemdste stad die zowel Polly als Dimitri ooit hadden gezien. Tientallen mensen liepen door de straten. Sommigen hoedden ganzen, anderen stalden in kraampjes hun koopwaar uit en weer anderen zagen eruit als gendarmes. Wat ze allemaal gemeen hadden, wat eigenlijk alles gemeen had, was dat alles zo enorm groot was. De gebouwen waren groot, de dieren waren groot, de mensen waren groot. Maar niets was zo abnormaal groot als de krekels en de sprinkhanen die her en der koetsen voortrokken. Een enkele koets werd zelfs voortgetrokken door vier gigantische pissebedden. 'Nooit gedacht dat insecten zo groot konden worden', ademde Polly. 'De insecten zijn naar verhouding de grootste dieren op deze wereld', vertelde de koetsier haar. 'Kennen jullie dan helemaal niets van natuur?' Daar had Polly graag iets op willen zeggen. Ze was dan wel nooit naar school geweest, maar ze wist in ieder geval wel zeker dat insecten niet zo groot hoorden te zijn. Toen bedacht ze weer dat ze in een andere wereld was. De korts reed verder en verder, totdat er een enorm gebouw met een grote koepel in zicht kwam. De mensen rond het paleis keken op en maakten een buiging toen ze de jongen in zijn koets zagen zitten. De sprinkhanen liepen om het gebouw heen, tot ze bij een grote marmeren trap kwamen. Twee mensen, een man en een vrouw, stonden bovenaan de trap te wachten. Ze zagen er erg sjiek uit met hun duidelijk dure kleren en de vrouw had mooie kettingen om haar hals. De koets hield halt, en meteen verschenen rijen soldaten die tegenover elkaar gingen staan en zo een soort doorgang vormden van de koets naar het echtpaar. 'Kom maar mee met mij', zei de jongen bemoedigend tegen Polly en Dimitri. Uit de koets springen was een stuk makkelijker dan erin kruipen, maar zowel Polly als Dimitri voelden zich ietwat angstig toen ze tussen de soldaten doorliepen. De jongen daarentegen leek uiterst kalm en liep gewoon door, tot hij voor het koningspaar stond. 'Vader, moeder, deze twee kinderen vond ik op weg terug naar hier. Ik weet dat we geen vreemdelingen meer mogen vertrouwen sinds Jadis, maar zij zijn kleiner dan wij. Bovendien zijn ze nog maar net zo oud als ik, dus ik verwacht niet dat ze bij een mogelijk vijandig leger horen.' De man keek even bedachtzaam en liet zijn blik naar de kinderen glijden, die haastig een buiginkje maakten. 'Je mededogen siert je, Rafat', zei hij. 'Dat zal je gied van pas komen als je eenmaal koning bent.' Met open mond keek Polly naar de jongen. Dat hij rijk was had ze al geraden, maar hij was nog meer dan dat. Een echte prins! Maar toen zakte haar enthousiasme weer weg. Zouden de koning en de koningin hen hier wel toelaten? Op bezoek bij de koning Ietwat angstig volgden de kinderen hun begeleiders het paleis binnen. De huizen die ze tot hiertoe hadden gezien waten al indrukwekkend geweest, maar dit paleis was pas echt reusachtig. Meteen na de deur kwamen ze in een grote hal, met een lange houten tafel in het midden en daar allemaal stoelen omheen. Langs de muur hingen er tientallen portretten. 'De portretten van mijn voorouders', vertelde Rafat aan de kinderen. Polly bekeek de portretten eens goed. De meeste van hen waren vrouwen, zag ze. Ze merkte al snel dat er twee uitersten waren. Oftewel leken de mensen op de portretten erg vriendelijk en vredelievend, maar op andere portretten zagen ze er gemeen en kwaadwillend uit. Een van hen was zelfs weggehaald. Polly vroeg zich af hoe dat kwam. 'Wachten jullie maar hier met Rafat terwijl jullie aan de tafel gaan zitten', bood de koning aan. 'Dan zal ik met mijn hofhouding bespreken waar jullie kunnen slapen.' Eenmaal gezeten aan de tafel werd het doodstil in de zaal. Niemand zei een woord. 'Waar komen jullie vandaag?' vroeg Rafat uiteindelijk. 'Van heel ver', antwoordde Dimitri. 'Van de Aarde.' Rafat sperde zijn ogen wijd open van verbazing. 'Wil je zeggen dat jullie onder de grond wonen?' Haastig schudde Dimitri van nee. 'Nee, onze wereld heet Aarde.' Rafat knikte dat hij het begreep, al was het duidelijk dat hij het maar raar vond. 'Nou, jullie zijn op dit moment in Charn, zoals jullie weten. De grootste stad van deze wereld. De stad van de Hoge Koningen. De man die jullie helemaal aan het begin van deze zaal op een portret zagen, was de eerste Hoge Koning.' Polly knikte even, en vroeg toen: 'Van wie is het ontbrekende portret daar?' Toen ze dat hoorden, seinden een paar bewakers een waarschuwing naar Rafat met hun blik. De jonge prins knikte dat hij het begreep. 'Niemand', zei hij op een toon die plots geen verdere vragen meer duldde. Op dat moment kwam de koningin de zaal weer binnen. 'Het spijt me, maar er is geen kamer meer vrij voor jullie', sprak ze rechtstreeks tot Polly en Dimitri. 'Ze kunnen bij mij komen', bood Rafat aan. 'Aan een matras zullen ze beiden wel genoeg hebben.' Die avond dineerden Polly en Dimitri tenmidden van de koninklijke familie en hun hofhouding. Er heerste een dodelijke stilte en de portretten maakten dat de kinderen zich nog ongemakkelijker voelden. Polly kon geen moment ophouden aan haar ouders te denken. Ze zouden vast woedend zijn dat ze nog altijd niet terug was. Of zouden ze ongerust zijn? In ieder geval zouden ze op dit ogenblik het hele bos bij elkaar schreeuwen om haar te vinden. Stiekem gaf ze Dimitri de schuld, ook al wist ze dat hij hen hier niet naartoe had gestuurd. Dat had de tovenaar gedaan. En waarom eigenlijk? Er waren zoveel vragen en ze kon geen zinnig antwoord bedenken. Intussen was Dimitri met heel andere dingen bezig. Om zich heen kijkend merkte hij dat zijn tafelgenoten heel gespannen waren. Even dacht hij dat het door hun bezoek kwam, maar dan hadden ze hen toch niet laten mee-eten? Er was iets anders aan de hand, dat wist hij. De stilte die hier vanavond hing, was ongebruikelijk. Het dak op Het was al zeer laat op de avond, maar Polly kon de slaap maar niet vatten. De kamer van prins Rafat zag er groot uit, zelfs voor iemand van zijn lengte. Naast haar lag Dimitri te snurken. Geïrriteerd draaide ze zich van hem weg. Het was al erg genoeg dat ze in deze wereld verzeild waren geraakt. Er was maar een enkel raam in deze kamer, maar Polly kon er goed doorkijken. Ze zag ongelooflijk veel sterren, en dat kalmeerde haar, al had ze het gevoel dat ze nooit meer in slaap zou geraken. 'Kun je niet slapen?' Ze schrok toen ze de stem van Rafat hoorde, die grijnzend aan haar voeten zat. 'Niet echt', gaf ze met tegenzin toe. Rafat grijns werd breder. 'Mooi zo. Dan kunnen we eventjes naar boven. Maak Dimitri even wakker, wil je.' Polly snapte totaal niet wat de prins bedoelde met "naar boven", maar ze deed toch wat hij van haar vroeg. Voorzichtig schudde ze Dimitri wakker. 'Wah?...' Versuft keek hij op, en Polly gebaarde hem dat hij stil moest zijn en meekomen. De twee kinderen liepen naar Rafat toe, die bij het raam stond te wachten. 'We gaan langs dit raam het dak op', verklaarde hij. Meteen zonk de moed Polly in de schoenen. Dimitri daarentegen straalde van enthousiasme. 'Leuk!' zei hij net iets te luid, waarop Rafat gebaarde dat hij stil moest zijn. Toen duidelijk werd dat niemand hen had gehoord, knikte Rafat nog eens. 'Het is heel makkelijk. Er zijn zak uitsteeksels waarlangs je naar boven kunt gaan.' Vol zelfvertrouwen kroop de prins op de vensterbank, en in een wip was hij uit het zicht verdwenen. Dimitri ging hem achterna. Ietwat angstiger nu klom hij op de vensterbank en stak zijn hoofd buiten het raam. Rechts van hem zag hij de gestalte van Rafat die naar boven klom. De muur zat hier vol uitsteeksels in de vorm van drakenkoppen en waterspuwers, allemaal kriskras door elkaar. Het zou niet al te moeilijk moeten zijn om boven te komen. Voorzichtig greep Dimitri het eerste uitsteeksel, een drakenkop, vast en hees zichzelf omhoog. Hij werd al bijna duizelig toen hij achter zijn schouder naar de stad kee, dus richtte hij zijn blik weer op de muur voor zich. Gelukkig was er een metertje onder hem een plat afdak. Mocht hij vallen, dan zou hij in ieder geval niet te pletter storten. Meter voor meter klom hij omhoog, tot hij zich eindelijk over de dakrand hees en op een grote koepel stond. Polly volgde een paar ogenblikken later. De kinderen keken hun ogen uit. De stad strekte zich in alle richtingen zo ver uit als ze konden kijken. Behalve dan in het westen, waar ze de landweg en het bos konden zien waar Rafat hen had opgepikt. De hemel had een donkerpaarse, bijna zwarte kleur, en de maan scheen vol en helder. 'Mooi, hé', zei Rafat. 'Ik kom hier regelmatig zitten om gewoon naar de sterren te kijken.' Polly gaapte hem aan. 'Jij komt hier zelfs als het niet hoeft?' vroeg ze ongelovig. De prins lachte even, en haalde toen zijn schouders op. Gedurende een tijdje bleven ze zo op de grote koepel zitten. Na een half uur of zo verklaarde Rafat: 'Laat ons maar terug naar beneden gaan. Het wordt morgen nog een drukke dag.' Het Paleis van Justitie De volgende ochtend kregen Polly en Dimitri een rondleiding door het paleis. Prins Rafat kon honderduit over vanalles vertellen. Over welke kamers er waren, over de koningen die hier ooit leefden, over hoe het paleis gebouwd was... Maar dat alles kon niet verhinderen dat de volwassenen erg gespannen leken. De wachten fluisterden met elkaar, de hofmeiden leken erg zenuwachtig en aan de ontbijttafel waren de koning en koningin kennelijk ongewoon stil. Natuurlijk vermoedden Polly en Dimitri dat Rafat er meer van wist, maar ze vroegen hem niets. Misschien durfden ze het wel niet eens, zo geladen was de atmosfeer. Uiteindelijk verklaarde de koning dat hij en zijn vrouw weg moesten, naar een belangrijke vergadering. Tegen een paar van de bewakers zei hij goed op de kinderen te letten, want ze mochten absoluut het paleis niet uit. Even later zaten de kinderen en de prins verveeld met hun vingers te draaien in Rafat kamer. In normale omstandigheden zouden ze zich rot geamuseerd kunnen hebben met spelletjes en allerlei fantastische verhalen, maar dit was allesbehalve een normale dag. De sfeer was niet minder gespannen nu de belangrijkste mensen het paleis uit waren. Uiteindelijk kreeg Rafat er genoeg van. 'Ik wil weten waarom iedereen zo gespannen is! Mijn ouders doen er al weken zo geheimzinnig over, maar ze vertellen me nooit iets. Ik ben het beu!' En hij beende naar de deur van zijn kamer. Polly en Dimitri liepen haastig achter hem aan. 'Waar ga je naartoe?' vroegen ze. 'Weet ik niet', antwoordde Rafat, 'maar ik ga wel uitvissen waar mijn ouders naartoe zijn. Als toekomstige koning moet ik me kunnen voorbereiden op elke situatie. Nu, die tijd is gekomen.' Met een vastberaden blik beende hij door het gangpad. Onderweg knikte hij even naar wat wachters en bedienden, maar aan zijn gezicht kon je wel zien dat hij een plannetje aan het beramen was. Hij begeleidde de kinderen door gangen en langs kamers, tot ze bij een grote houten deur kwamen waar een bewaker voor stond. Rafat schraapte zijn keel. 'Heb ik toestemming om in de tuin te gaan?' De wachter knikte en deed een stap opzij. De grote houten deur zwaaide open en de kinderen liepen de tuin in. De bloemen reikten er tot aan de knieën van de kinderen en de bomen leken hier al net zi hoog als in het bos. Op zich zag alles eruit als in iedere andere koninklijke tuin, maar dan veel groter. 'Wat gaan we nu doen?' vroeg Polly. 'Wacht maar af', zei Rafat. Een tijdje deden ze alsof ze in de tuin gewoon de bloemen en de vogels bekeken, maar het viel Polly en Dimitri wel op dat Rafat steeds verder naar het andere eind van de tuin toe manoeuvreerde. Steeds keek hij aandachtig om zich heen om te zien of niemand hen in te gaten had. Uiteindelijk ging hij hen voor door een schaduwrijk bosje, waarachter de enorme muur van de tuin boven hen uit torende. In de muur zat er een houten deur. Ze was stokoud, maar get hout was nog stevig. 'Daar raken we nooit langs', veronderstelde Dimitri sip. Maar Rafat knipoogde en zei: 'Zonder sleutel niet, nee.' Waarop hij een grite, gouden sleutel uit zijn zak haalde. Nog geen halve minuut later zwaaide de deur open. Tot Polly's grote verbazing was er achter de muur geen gras of zo, maar wel een ongewoon brede straat, met daarachter een paar huizen en daarachter nog een muur. 'Precies wat ik al dacht', mompelde de prins. 'Er is geen levende ziel te bekennen.' Nu viel het ook Polly op. De straat was volkomen leeg. Geen dier of mens te zien. 'We moeten snel zijn, als we op tijd willen komen', verklaarde Rafat. Even later liepen de drie kinderen achterop in een grote menigte. Door het geluid van de koetsen met sprinkhanen en het bezorgde gemompel van mensen was het niet moeilijk geweest de menigte te vinden. Onderweg had Dimitri een klerenwinkel gezien en daar hadden ze verschillende kleren vandaan gehaald, zodat ze niet herkend zou worden. Alhoewel ik betwijfel of die reuzen van Charn Polly en Dimitri zelfs maar kónden zien. Ze keken zo over hen heen. Maar voor Rafat was het natuurlijk wel belangrijk dat hij niet herkend werd. De hele tijd bleef Polly met de gedachte zitten dat ze iets zeer verkeerd deed. 'Waar gaan we heen?' vroeg ze angstig. 'Zoals het er nu naar uitziet het Justitiepaleis', antwoordde Rafat zachtjes. En ja hoor, de menigte bewoog langzaam maar vol spanning naar een groot gebouw dat er al net zo indrukwekkend uitzag als het koninklijk paleis. Echter waren de muren hier bijna volledig versierd met stenen beelden en er waren zelfs waterspuwers. Op het koninklijk paleis waren er niet zoveel geweest. De mensen hadden zich allemaal op het plein voor het paleis verzameld. 'Het moet wel een heel belangrijke bijeenkomst zijn, als de mensen zo massaal samenkomen dat er binnen niet genoeg plaats is.' Vanuit de ramen van de omliggende gebouwen keken overal hoofden naar buiten. Zij hadden daar een perfect overzicht, dacht Polly afkeurend. Hier zag ze niets. 'Ik zie niets', klaagde ze. 'Kom maar mee', zei Rafat. De drie gingen de eerste de beste open deur door die ze konden vinden. In het grote huis zochten ze een trap en toen ze die vonden, gingen ze meteen naar boven tot ze aan een klein, rond raam kwamen dat over het plein uitkeek. Het zicht was niet al te best, maar er stonden tenminste geen mensen voor en met behulp van een stoel konden Polly en Dimitri er ook doorheen kijken. 'Daar, op dat platform', zei Rafat. 'Zien jullie het?' Polly en Dimitri knikten dat ze het grote, houren platform zagen, waarop twee hele rijen keurig geklede mannen zaten. 'En daar, in het midden, mijn moeder en vader', ging de jonge prins verder. 'Aha! De poorten van het Justitiepaleis gaan open. Dat wil zeggen dat de beklaagde naar buiten komt. Man, hij wordt goed bewaakt! Of nee, het is een vrouw...' Opeens gingen Rafats ogen wijd open en even vergat hij te ademen van de schrik. 'Wat is er?' vroeg Polly in paniek. 'De beklaagde...' antwoordde Rafat schor. 'Het is Jadis!' '' De rechtszaak Iedereen op het plein leek zijn of haar adem in te houden toen Jadis naar het centrum van het plein werd gebracht, vlak voor het houten platform. Met haar kwaadaardige blik bekeek ze de koning en koningin, maar geketend als ze was, had ze geen schijn van kans. Degenen die zonet nog onder elkaar smoesden waren nu doodstil. Je kon zelfs een speld horen vallen. Uiteindelijk was het de koningin die de stilte doorbrak. 'Jadis, zuster van wijlen mijn neef die, net als vele anderen, door u om het leven is gekomen, staat hier nu om een verklaring af te leggen. Wat hebt u te zeggen?' Jadis keek haar onverzoenlijk aan en gaf geen antwoord. Een tijdje was het weer stil. Het leek erop dat zelfs de rechters de kwaadaardig uitziende vrouw geen antwoord durfden afdwingen. Uiteindelijk was het de koningin die verderging. 'U wordt schuldig bevonden aan het verwoesten van de voedselvoorraden van Felinda, waardoor een groot deel van de inwoners de hongerdood stierf. U liet de bossen van Sorlis verwoesten, waardoor één van onze meest glorieuze plaatsen verloren is gegaan. En alsof dat nog niet erg genoeg is, heeft u in Bramandin een leger opgestart door mensen macht en rijkdom te beloven. Met dat leger viel u Charn binnen, en we zouden er nooit zo goed van af zijn gekomen als het getsjirp van de sprinkhanen ons niet gewaarschuwd had. Dat nam niet weg dat twee hele wijken zijn verwoest en tientallen mensen om het leven zijn gekomen, plus nog degenen die al eerder waren omgekomen. Wat hebt u daarop te zeggen?' Op dat moment stootte Jadis een hatelijke kreet uit, die zo schel klonk dat je oren ervan zouden suizen. 'Wat is dit voor kletspraat?' gilde Jadis. 'De vrede bewaren met andere mensen. De natuur helpen! Wij, in Charn, zouden nu al het machtigste volk op deze wereld geweest kunnen zijn, als we niet zoveel medeleven betoonden aan hen die het niet waard zijn!' 'Nou spreekt u over zichzelf', klonk ergens een stem, en meteen weerklonk er bijval langs alle kanten. Op het moment dat Jadis haar mond opendeed voor een nieuwe schreeuw werd het echter meteen stil. Het was wel duidelijk dat iedereen bang voor haar was. 'We hadden Felinda aan onze wil kunnen onderwerpen', ging Jadis verder. ' ''Uw wil, welteverstaan', sprak de koning. 'Niet de onze.' Daarop wierp Jadis hem een blik toe waaruit zo'n dreiging bleek dat je wel heel dapper moest zijn om hem te weerstaan. 'Jij wist van Jadis?' vroeg Dimitri, die gebruik maakte van de stilte. 'Ja, maar ik dacht dat ze voor altijd gevangen zou blijven, zonder proces. Ikzelf was nog heel klein toen ze haar eindelijk vastzetten. De verhalen over wat ze gedaan heeft zijn afschuwelijk. Sommige van de bewakers beweren dat de buitenwijken van Charn zeker drie maanden naar dode lichamen bleven stinken.' Polly huiverde bij deze uitleg, en ook Dimitri vond het zeer onaangenaam om te horen. Maar op dat moment sprak de koningin weer, en wat Rafat verder nog wou zeggen, hij sloot zijn mond weer. 'Als u hierna niets meer te zeggen hebt, veroordeel ik u tot verbanning', verklaarde de koningin. 'U zult tot in het diepste hart van de Woeste Wildernis worden gebracht, en u weet wat ervoor staat als u terugkomt.' Waarop Jadis haar hatelijk toeriep: 'Daar mag je op rekenen!' De koningin ging er niet verder op in en gebaarde twee bewakers om Jadis terug naar het Justitiepaleis te brengen. Een koor van bezorgd gemompel brak los onder de omstaanders. 'Verbanning?' riep iemand. 'Ze zouden haar nu meteen een kopje kleiner moeten maken!' Rafat wachtte de reactie van de koningin niet af en gebaarde Polly en Dimitri om mee te komen. 'Hoe sneller we weer in het paleis zijn, hoe beter.' Slecht nieuws Die avond, toen de koning en koningin terug in het paleis kwamen, ging Rafat naar hen toe en vroeg zo onschuldig mogelijk waar ze heen waren gegaan. Maar daar wilden ze natuurlijk niets over lossen, wat de jonge prins goed kwaad had gemaakt. Het avondeten verliep wederom in een dodelijke stilte, en dat vond Polly maar niks. Thuis was ze dan misschien wel arm, maar zij en haar ouders praatten tenminste wel met elkaar. Toen herinnerde ze zich eraan dat alle spanning kwam door die gemene, kwaadaardige vrouw, die Jadis. Voor Dimitri leek het echter niet veel verschil te maken. Hij at gewoon zijn eten en ging toen met zijn vingers zitten draaien. Hij was kennelijk gewend aan stilte aan tafel. Voor Polly was dat nog maar eens een reden waarom ze de tovenaar niet zou mogen. Die nacht konden zowel de kinderen als prins Rafat de slaap niet vatten. 'Dimitri', fluisterde Polly op een gegeven moment, 'wat denk je dat er met ons gaat gebeuren?' Daar wist Dimitri even geen antwoord op te geven. 'Mij zou het niet uitmaken of ik terugkom naar huis of dat ik hier blijf. Niets zou mij eigenlijk iets uitmaken.' Polly begon al te huiveren, toen Dimitri eraan toevoegde: 'Maar ik wil dat jij terug naar huis gaat.' Daar kreeg Polly het opeens erg warm van, en voor het eerst vond ze Dimitri toch wel een beetje lief. De volgende ochtend kwamen de koning en koningin de kamer van hun zoon al binnen nog voor het tijd was voor het ontbijt. Dat was kennelijk erg ongebruikelijk, want Polly en Dimitri merkten dat Rafat een beetje zenuwachtig leek. Natuurlijk dachten ze allemaal hetzelfde. Had iemand hen gezien toen ze het proces van Jadis hadden bijgewoond? Vermoedden de koning en koningin soms iets? Maar toen die begonnen te spreken, hadden ze het helemaal niet over het proces. 'Jonge kinderen', zei de koningin, 'we zijn blij dat we jullie de afgelopen dagen onderdak konden bieden. Maar nu is de tijd gekomen dat jullie teruggaan naar waar jullie vandaan komen. Weten jullie hoe jullie thuis kunnen komen?' Even was het stil. Uiteindelijk haalde Dimitri het gouden zakhorloge uit zijn zak, en hij hield hem extra omhoog zodat iedereen hem kon zien. 'Hiermee kunnen we terug', antwoordde hij. Rafat ogen werden groot van ontzetting. 'Jullie kunnen hen niet wegsturen!' riep hij uit. 'Ze zijn hier nog maar net!' De koning schudde spijtig zijn hoofd. 'Het is te gevaarlijk voor hen hier. We zullen je nog wel uitleggen waarom.' Met moeite kon Rafat nog verhinderen dat hij hen vertelde dat hij precies wist waarom. 'Waarom vertellen jullie het meden nu niet?' vroeg hij uitdagend. Waarop de koningin vlak voor hem ging staan, zich bukte en haar zoon eens goed in de ogen keek. 'Je moed siert je, zoon. Maar moed kan misplaatst zijn. Ik weet dat deze kinderen goede vrienden van je zijn geworden, maar als ze veiliger zijn in hun eigen wereld, is dat ook maar beter. Vind je niet?' Even zei Rafat geen woord. Toen richtte hij zijn blik op Polly en Dimitri. 'Het is oké, hoor', zei Polly zachtjes. 'Als we kunnen, zullen we terugkomen. Wanneer het hier veiliger is.' De prins knikte, en wendde zich toen weer tot zijn ouders. 'Goed dan. Maar ik wil ze wel vergezellen tot waar we hen zullen achterlaten.' Ontsnapping Die middag reden Rafat, Polly en Dimitri in een grite koets de stad uit. Van het ene moment op het andere maakte de enorme stad, die zo uitvergroot leek, plaats voor groen struikgewas en hoge bomen. Je kon je nauwelijks voorstellen dat hier een aantal jaar geleden nog een oorlog had plaatsgevonden. 'Rafat', fluisterde Polly, zo zacht dat de koetsier haar niet kon horen, 'zou die kwaadaardige vrouw vandaag niet de stad worden uitgebracht?' Rafat fronste zijn voorhoofd. 'Jadis? Nou, niemand heeft mij iets gezegd, maar ik heb de hovelingen erover horen vertellen.' Polly huiverde. 'Nou, laat ons dan maar hopen dat we ze niet tegenkomen.' Het eerste gedeelte van de reis verliep alles voorspoedig. De sprinkhanen gingen gestaag hun gang en stopten zo nu en dan om hun vleugels af te vegen, maar dat was het dan ook. De reis werd echter ruw verstoord door het geschal van een hoorn in de verte. Meteen beval de koetsier de sprinkhanen te stoppen. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Dimitri geschrokken. 'Er is iemand in nood', zei de koetsier. 'Hier vlakbij.' De kinderen en de prins keken elkaar met een lijkbleek gezicht aan. Ze wisten maar al te goed wat er mis was. Zonder erbij na te denken duwden ze de deuren van de koets open en holden van de weg af. De koetsier schreeuwde hen na, maar ze luisterden niet. Polly en Dimitri hadden de grootste moeite om vooruit te komen door het lange gras, maar Rafat ploegde er doorheen alsof het niets was. Sneller en sneller renden ze, tot ze aan een open plek tussen een paar bomen kwamen. En daar zagen ze haar. Met een kwaadaardige grijns stond ze over de gewonde soldaat gebogen, de andere lag wat verderop, bewusteloos. 'Dag, jonge prins.' De kinderen en de prins stonden als versteend. 'Ik wou alleen maar ontsnappen', vervolgde Jadis boosaardig, 'maar dit pakt zi te zien nog beter uit dan ik had gehoopt.' Ze wees naar Rafat. 'Jij komt met mij mee, prins. Ik weet zeker dat je geliefde vader en moeder tot heel wat bereid zijn om hun geliefde zoon te redden.' Rafat boog zijn hoofd, niet wetend wat te doen. Wat kon hij doen? De soldaten waren buitenspel en zelfs met de koetsier erbij zouden ze niet tegen een doorwinterde krijger als Jadis op kunnen. Voor de eerste keer in zijn leven voelde hij zich compleet verslagen. Maar Dimitri voelde zijn horloge branden in zijn zak. Voorzichtig liet hij zijn hand om het horloge glijden. Even klemde hij zijn vingers er stevig omheen, alsof het zijn kostbaarste bezit was. En dat was het eigenlijk ook wel. 'Alles komt goed, majesteit', zei hij zachtjes tegen Rafat. Nog voor iemand kon reageren, greep Dimitri Polly's hand vast en sleurde haar achter zich aan, naar Jadis toe. Met zijn vrije hand draaide hij een willekeurig uur en in de paar seconden dat het horloge tikte raakte hij het gewaad van de verrastte vrouw aan. Het volgende moment waren ze alledrie verdwenen. Narnia Versuft krabbelde Dimitri overeind. Om zich heen kijkend constateerde hij dat hij zich in een ravijn bevond. De bodem was rijkelijk bedekt met varens en andere planten. De grond was hier nat en zompig. En de randen van het ravijn, ze waren zo hoog boven hem... 'Dimitri?' Een bekende stem bracht hem weer bij zijn positieven. 'Polly? Polly, waar ben je?' schreeuwde hij. 'Hier?' Hij drong zich doorheen de struiken totdat hij haar vond, ineengekrompen tussen de varens. 'Gaat het wel?' vroeg hij toen hij bij haar neerknielde. 'Ja hoor', verzekerde ze hem. 'Al had je me best kunnen waarschuwen voordat je ons hiernaartoe bracht', voegde ze er ietwat kregelig aan toe. 'Sorry', klonk het daarop zachtjes. De kinderen keken om zich heen. 'Waar zouden we nu zijn?' Een barse, wrede stem klonk. 'Ja, dat zou ik ook wel willen weten.' De kinderen huiverden toen Jadis vantussen het groen tevoorschijn kwam. Met een gemene grijns bekeek ze hen alletwee aandachtig. 'Jullie zijn vanaf nu van mij, en jullie zullen mij dienen! Begin eerst maar eens te zeggen waar we zijn!' Dimitri kon nog net verhinderen dat hij ineen kromp. 'Dat weet ik niet', antwoordde hij standvastig. 'Je weet het niet, hé', snoof Jadis. 'Nou, dan zal ik...' Opeens hield ze op en spitste ze haar oren. Ergens vanuit de verte klonk er een dof, ritmisch geluid. 'Dat lijken wel trommels', vond Polly. Nieuwsgierig geworden gingen de drie op onderzoek uit. Ze baanden zich een weg door het met planten bedekte ravijn tot ze tenslotte aan het einde kwamen. Van hieraf keken ze uit over een grote open plek. En op die open plek dansten tientallen verschillende wezens om elkaar heen. Gewone mensen, zoals Polly en Dimitri, maar ook allerlei wezens die je normaal alleen in sprookjes tegenkomt. Faunen, saters, dwergen en wat niet meer. Een groepje dieren danste tussen de andere wezens door. Oo het eerste gezicht leken hetgewone dieren, maar toen hoorde Polly een eekhoorn zeggen: 'Dit is pas een leuk feestje!' Echter, de kinderen waren helemaal niet bang. Ze keken gefascineerd naar al die sprookjeswezens die in goede harmonie met elkaar kletsten en lekker aten. Maar Jadis dacht er anders over. 'Bravo toe!' spuugde ze. 'Trommels, gezang, feestgedruis... ik kan er niet meer tegen!' En ze beende weg in de tegengestelde richting als vanwaar ze gekomen was. Toen, als bij een teken, stopten alle wezens met dansen. Hun vrolijke gezichten werden opeens serieus toen een grote koets de open plek opreed. Het was dan wel een grote koets, maar zeker niet zo groot als die in Charn. En deze werd niet getrokken door reusachtige sprinkhanen, maar door twee spierwitte, gevleugelde paarden. De paarden briesten, klapten met hun vleugels en toen werd het stil. De koetsier, een faun, sprong van zijn post, kuchte even en opende toen de deur. In vol ornaat, gekleed in de prachtigste kleren die je ooit zag, kwam het koningspaar uit de koets stappen. Ook dit waren mensen, net zoals de koning en koningin in Charn, maar deze twee hadden de normale lengte. Bovendien leken ze in de verste verte niet op andere koningen of koninginnen. Geen sprankje wreedheid of verwaandheid kwam van hun gezicht af. Dit was een koningspaar dat ervan genoot zich onder het volk te mengen. Alle wezens die zonet nog op de open plek hadden gedanst bogen diep. 'Narniërs, Narniërs', sprak de koning, 'wees toch niet zo onderdanig. Ik en mijn vrouw zijn verheugder zich onder jullie te mengen, dan jullie zijn om mij te zien.' Dat leek de spanning ruimschoots weg te nemen. 'Dat snappen we', sprak iedereen. 'Bedankt, koning Frank. Bedankt, koningin Helena.' Daarop ging iedereen weer gewoon verder met wat ze bezig waren. Polly en Dimitri, nog steeds beschut tussen de struiken, wisten niet wat te doen. Ze wilden dolgraag meedoen aan het feest, maar zouden ze wel mogen? Toen vestigde koning Frank zijn blik echter op de plek waar zij verstopt zaten. 'Ik weekdag jullie daar zitten', verklaarde hij luid. 'Kom tevoorschijn.' Zenuwachtig kwamen Polly en Dimitri uit hun schuilplaats tevoorschijn. De Narniërs gaapten hen aan, maar ze keken niet bepaald onvriendelijk. Pas nu konden de kinderen de wezens echt goed bekijken. Er waren ook dwergen, zagen ze nu, en boomgeesten. Overal zaten er dieren in gebroken taal met elkaar te kletsen. Toen ze voor de koning en koningin stonden, bogen ze even diep. 'Jongen', sprak de koning, 'Aslan, de Grote Leeuw, waarschuwde me in een visioen dat je zou komen. Hij waarschuwde me ook dat jij een groot gevaar dit land zou binnenbrengen. Klopt dat, jongen?' Bijna te beschaamd om te antwoorden kreeg Dimitri de woorden nauwelijks over zijn lippen. 'Ja', gaf hij toe. Een zucht van afschuw en ongerustheid trok door de toehoorders. 'En waar is dat gevaar nu?' vroeg de koningin. 'Weet ik niet', antwoordde Dimitri. 'Ze ging weg. Naar het noorden, denk ik.' De blik van de koning versomberde. 'We zullen ons hier allemaal moeten voorbereiden. Het gevaar ligt nog ver van ons af, dus laten we daar dankbaar voor wezen. Welkom op dit feest, kinderen. Jullie mogen hier blijven, maar om middernacht moeten jullie terug naar jullie eigen wereld.' 'Te gevaarlijk' Die namiddag en avond in Narnia hadden Polly en Dimitri de tijd van hun leven. Iedereen wilde met hen kennismaken, en bijna iedereen vroeg hen minstens een keer of ze met hen wilden dansen. Het eten dat werd voorgeschoteld smaakte zo goed dat je er amper genoeg van kon krijgen, en tijdens het eten lieten de nachtegalen en boomgeesten hun mooiste stem horen. Als de kers op de taart was er ook nog een concert, waarbij de dwergen hun tamtams bespeelden en koning Frank op zijn horen blies. En uiteindelijk, toen de klok twaalf sloeg, kondigde koning Frank aan dat het tijd was voor de kinderen om te vertrekken. Dat ging Polly en Dimitri wel aan het hart, want in de halve dag die ze er hadden doorgebracht, waren ze al erg aan Narnia gehecht geraakt. Maar het kon nu eenmaal niet anders. Voor de ogen van tientallen nieuwsgierige toeschouwers nam Dimitri zijn zakhorloge tevoorschijn, nam Polly's hand vast en draaide het uur twaalf. Verdwaasd keken Polly en Dimitri om zich heen. Waar was de open plek? Waar waren de dansers? De sprookjeswezens? En waarom bevinden ze zich nu opeens in een muffe, krappe hut die volgestouwd was met wetenschappelijke apparaten? Toen herinnerden ze zich alles weer, en even waren ze tegelijk erg blij en verdrietig om terug te zijn. 'Nu al weer terug?' klonk een ietwat boze stem. Het was de tovenaar. 'Ik dacht dat ik duidelijk was', ging de oude man verder. 'Jullie moesten andere werelden gaan verkennen en van daar iets mee terugnemen! Sinds wanneer luister je niet meer naar je meester, Dimitri?' De arme jongen moest behoorlijk zijn best doen om niet ineen te krimpen. Voor het eerst in zijn leven voelde hij geen respect voor zijn meester. Hij voelde zich zelfs bang. 'We zijn in andere werelden geweest', verdedigde Polly hem dapper. 'O ja?' spotte de tovenaar. 'Wel, dan gaan jullie stante pede terug en je blijft daar tot je iets hebt om mee terug te nemen. En als jullie niet willen, dan dwing ik jullie ertoe.' Dat was het moment waarop Dimitri's bloed begon te koken. 'Nee!' schreeuwde hij. 'Te gevaarlijk!' Hij sprintte naar een hoek van de kamer, waar een emmer vol met water stond. 'Laat ons gaan!' tierde hij. 'Waag het niet...' dreigde de tovenaar. 'Laat ons dan gaan', hield Dimitri vol. 'Ben je gek? Dit is mijn kans om groots en befaamd te worden!' Dat had de tovenaar beter niet gezegd. Dimitri omklemde het horloge nog een enkele keer, en liet hem toen met een plons in het water vallen. 'Nee!' Wanhopig gillend rende de tovenaar naar de emmer en viste het horloge eruit, maar het water had haar werk al gedaan. Welk uur hij ook indraaide, er gebeurde niets. Polly en Dimitri maakten van de gelegenheid gebruik om te vluchten. Ze sprintten het huis uit, de tuin door, klommen de muur over en renden het bos in. Intussen grabbelde Polly nog gauw haar mandje met kattenkruid mee. Toen ze op een veilige afstand van het huisje stopten om op adem te komen, begin Dimitri opeens te huilen. 'Wat heb ik gedaan? Wat heb ik... Ik ben mijn ouders al kwijtgeraakt, en dan doe ik dit! De tovenaar vergeeft het me nooit. Waar kan ik naartoe?' Toen hij even bedaard was, legde Polly troostend een hand op zijn schouder. 'Dimitri', zei ze, 'kom bij mij en mijn ouders wonen. Ik weet zeker dat ze je welkom zullen heten.' Dimitri knipperde even. 'Echt waar?' Zij knikte. 'Echt waar.' Tot slot Dit is het verhaal zoals ik het kan vertellen. Vanaf die dag woonde Dimitri bij Polly thuis en bracht hij zelfs extra geld in het laatje door klusjes te doen bij andere mensen. Hij en Polly zouden nooit trouwen, maar ze bleven altijd heel hecht, zoals een broer en een zus. De tovenaar in het bos probeerde nog heel lang een middel te zoeken om terug in een andere wereld te geraken, maar dat vond hij nooit. Uiteindelijk gaf hij het op en legde hij zich toe op de dingen die hij wel goed kon, wat hem weer wat gelukkiger maakte. De Narniërs leefden nog vele gelukkige jaren in harmonie en vrede met elkaar. De ironie wilt dat Jadis nooit de bedreiging zou vormen die Aslan aan koning Frank voorspeld had. In plaats daarvan werd het een van Jadis' verre afstammelingen, die uiteindelijk de wereld van Narnia voorgoed zou veranderen. De Kronieken van Narnia: het betoverde land Categorie:Klad Categorie:Klad: Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Gebruikers kladpagina